I'm Just Another Average Girl
by Tomoshii
Summary: [Ikarishipping, DawnxPaul, PaulxDawn] ON HOLD. After Hikari's mom dies, she is taken in by her mom's closest friend and her husband from high school, but she doesn't know who ELSE she will be living with. No Pokemon, Highschool Setting, Pervert Shinji
1. New Home

Err, I don't own the characters. :

* * *

Hikari sniffed, then sighed. _I guess this is it.._

**Ring ring ring**. _A-ah, cellphone, cellphone.._

"H-hello?"

"Hikari-chan? Are you almost finished packing?"

"U-uhm.. yeah.. I'm done.."

"That's great! Do you want me to come over and pick you up?"

"Uhm .. actually.. I wanted to walk.."

"Eh? Are you sure? Hurry up then, it'll be dark soon. Do you remember our address?"

"Yup. I'll be there soon. Bye."

Hikari picked up her bag, left her room and headed for the front door. After slipping on her boots, she left the house. She looked back at the house she grew up in, then headed towards her new home.

_A few days ago, my mom died in a car accident, an her funeral was held earlier today. Since we don't have any relatives that we know of, I'm going to be living with my mom's closest friend and her husband from her high school days._

_I_'_m kind of excited, it's always been just my mom and I, so it got really lonely sometimes. My mom used to tell me about their family alot, they have a son about my age, but my mom never actually told me his name though.._

"A-ah! Uhm.. their house should be around here.." Hikari's eyes searched around the neighborhood.

"Okay.. 462.. 463.. 464!" Hikari stood in front of the gate, eyeing the mansion.

"Wow.. this house looks really expensive.."

Hikari walked up to the front door and rang the door bell.

"SURPRISE!"

"A-ah!" Hikari stumbled backwards , and fell on her bottom.

"Welcome home, Hikari-chan!" Hikari stood up, and brushed the confetti off her skirt.

"Thank you, u-uhm.. Rina-san."

"No need to be so formal! You live here now, so call me auntie, okay? Come in!"

"O-oh.. right." Hikari slipped off her boots entered.

"Do you need help with your bag? I'll call Shinji."

"Shinji?

"Shinji is our son. Shinji! Help Hikari-chan with her stuff!"

_Shinji? A Shinji goes to my school.. N-no way! It can't be the same Shinji!_

"Yeah.. coming.."

_A-ah! It **is **the same Shinji!_

"Oi, stop staring at me. Do you need help or not?"

"Help..?"

Shinji eyes the bag.

"Oh, it's okay.. I can carry it.."

"Whatever." Shinji snatched the bag from her hands and started up the stairs.

"Come on." Hikari blinked, then followed him.


	2. Going to School

xD Here's the next chapter I don't know if it's long enough to put on serebii forums. : I might have to give up on the forums, I have a disability of writing long chapters. ;;

* * *

"This is your room." 

"Wow.. it's really big.." Hikari looked around the room.

"Here's your bag," Shinji threw the bag onto her bed, "And don't bother me anymore."

"Thanks.. Shinji.." Hikari looked down at the floor and blushed.

"Whatever.." Shinji shoved his hands in his pocket and headed towards his own room.

Hikari sat on her bed, and looked at her bag.

**Knock, knock. **Hikari snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards the door.

"Hikari-chan, Hikari-chan! Can I come in?"

"A-ah, auntie!"

"Do you like your new room, Hikari-chan?" Rina smiled then took a seat next to Hikari.

"Hai, I like it a lot." They both looked around the lightly decorated room.

"Sorry it's so empty, I wanted you to pick your own furniture just in case I got something you didn't like."

Hikari shook her head. "N-no, it's okay."

"So, so, does Shinji go to your school?"

Hikari blinked at the sudden change of subjects and blushed.

"Uh-uhm.. yeah, he does.."

"He does? And you recognizes him?"

"H-hai.." Hikari looked away, and Rina grinned.

"Ne, ne, Hikari-chan, do you like Shinji?"

Hikari's face turned as red as a tomato.

"O-of course not! D-don't s-say things like that, auntie!"

"Heehee, you're blushing, Hikari-chan."

"A-auntie!"

"Do you see him a lot at school?"

"Y-yeah.. He's the smartest guy at school, and uhm.. he's really popular.."

"You should go talk to him if you like him, Hikari-chan."

"Th-that's impossible! He's really smart, popular, and cool.. A-and I'm just another average girl. Average looks, brain.. and not-so-popular.. S-so.. he probably doesn't want me to talk to him.."

"That's not true! Hikari-chan is very cute, smart, and kind-hearted. Shinji would surely pick you over any of those other girl at school."

"Thank you.. auntie.." Hikari looked away, _Even though that's not true.._

Rina smiles, then yawned, "I know it's hard to sleep in a new place, but try to get as much sleep as you can, okay Hikari-chan? You have school tomorrow."

"O-okay.. N-ne.. auntie.. Thanks for taking me in.."

"No problem! I've always wondered what it would be like if we had a daughter around the house!"

Hikari giggled a bit, "G-goodnight auntie!"

"Good night Hikari-chan!**  
**

* * *

**Beepbeepbeep.**

Hikari's cerulean eyes flickered open. _M-morning already..?_ Hikari sat up, then got out of bed, and started rummaging through her bag to look for her uniform. After changing and getting ready, she looked at her reflection. Being satisfied with her hair, she hurried down the stairs.

"Hikari-chan looks very cute in her uniform!"

"A-ah, thank you, auntie."

"She looks ugly like always."

"Shinji!"

"What? It's true."

Hikari looked away and fiddled with her skirt.

Shinji ate the rest of his breakfast and put the dishes in the sink.

"I'm going to school." He picked up his school bag and headed towards the door.

"W-wait Shinji! Take Hikari-chan with you!"

"E-eeeeeh?"

"Whatever.."

"Go Hikari-chan! This is your chance!" Rina gave her a little push.

"A-auntie! A-ah.. wait for me, Shinji-kun!"

Hikari followed Shinji out the door, then slowly closed it behind her. She silently tagged along, watching him closely.

_I wonder if.. Shinji-kun really does think I'm ugly.._

Suddenly, Shinji stopped walking, making Hikari bump into him and falling on her bottom, again.

"Wh-why'd you do that..?" Hikari stood back up and smoothed her skirt.

"Three rules." Shinji turned around and glared at her coldly.

"Th-three rules..?"

"First rule. Do not hit or touch me."

"S-sorry.." Hikari looked at the ground and blushed.

"Second. Don't talk to me at school or at home."

"Oh.."

"And third, don't tell **anyone** about us living together. Follow these rules and we'll both be happy. At least I will, anyway."

Shinji turned back around and continued walking.

"O-okay.."

* * *


	3. He doesn't like me

This chapter really **SUCKS.** I'm sorry. Super short and crappy, and probably doesn't make sense at the end. Lmao. ;-;

I don't own pokemon or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Psst! Hikari! Why are you spacing out so much today?" 

Hikari didn't answer, and continued staring out the window.

"Hikari? Geez, listen to me when I'm talking to you.."

Nozomi leaned over and pinched Hikari's arm.

"Ow!"

"Quiet down Hikari."

"G-gomen, sensei!"

Hikari turned her attention towards Nozomi.

"Nozomi! What was that for?"

"Ignoring me. What exactly is on your mind?"

"Nothing.." Hikari blushed and looked away.

"Liar. Seriously, what's on your mind?" Nozomi rested her chin on her hand.

"O-okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anybody!"

"I won't."

"Promise, Nozomi?"

"I promise! Just tell me!"

"Okay, you know how uhm.. both my parents are gone now, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, now I live with this new family.."

"That's what's on your mind?" _How lame.._ "Are they mean or something?"

"I wasn't finished talking!"

"Hikari! Shh!"

"G-gomen, sensei!"

"Okay, so what is it? Does this family have some super hot son?"

"A-ah.. u-uhm.. yeah.."

_Oooh.. _"So, what's his name?"

Hikari narrowed her eyes, "You **sure **you're not going to tell?"

"I promised already, alright? What's his name?"

"U-uhm.. Sh-Shinji.." Hikari blushed a bit.

"Shinji?!" All students turned towards Hikari's and Nozomi's direction.

"Nozomi, Hikari, be **quiet**."

Both girls bowed their heads, "Gomen sensei!"

* * *

"I can't believe you're living with Shinji." Nozomi bit the shrimp on her chopsticks. 

"Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't! So, anything happen between you two yet?" Nozomi asked slyly.

Hikari looked down, "N-no.. actually, he doesn't really like me at all.."

"He doesn't like you?"

"N-no, he's really.. mean to me, and he.. probably doesn't even want to see my face.."

"Or maybe.. he reaaally likes you."

"D-don't be ridiculous! There's no reason for him.. O-or any guy to like me.. I'm just another average girl, so nobody would pick me over those other pretty girls.. A-and besides! Shinji doesn't really get along with anyone, right? So.. hating me isn't any different! E-eto.. I'm going to uhm.. get my books.. be right back!"

Hikari picked up her bag and scurried off.

Nozomi watched her leave, "That's true but.. Shinji usually completely ignores the people he hates.."


	4. What the hell is she doing

Another short chapter, sorry. xx

I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters.

* * *

All the students hurried out of the door as soon as the bell signaled the end of school. Hikari took her time packing up her things at her desk. A dark-haired teen entered the near empty classroom and made his way towards Hikari's desk. 

"Oi. School's over, hurry up." Hikari blinked in surprise and looked up.

"Sh-Shinji?! W-what are you doing here..?" Hikari blushed and lowered her voice,

"W-were you.. w-waiting for me..?"

Shinji blushed lightly, then looked away.

"It'd look bad if I came home by myself. Hurry up."

"O-oh, s-sorry.." Hikari stood up once she finished putting her things away, and turned to look for Shinji, but found she was alone.

"Shin…ji..?" Hikari ran out of the classroom and into the hallways. When she found him, she slowed down and walked beside him.

When they were out of the school and reached a corner, Hikari began to cross the street.

"Hey, where are you going? Home is this way, unless you're so stupid you forgot already."

Hikari stopped and turned around, "I didn't forget.. I just have somewhere to go first.."

"Whatever."

"S-so.. I'll see you later.. B-bye.." Hikari waved to him then crossed the street.

"Troublesome girl.." Shinji muttered, then silently followed her_  
_

* * *

_  
E-eto.. first.. _Hikari walked around downtown, looking through glass windows at clothes and toys. She perked up when she found the store she was looking for, and ran towards it. She stood in front of the flower shop and looked at the flowers displayed outside. 

"Looking for anything?" Hikari jumped, then turned to see a girl with chestnut colored hair covered by a red bandana. She laughed at Hikari's starled face.

"I'm Haruka, I own this flower shop."

"O-oh! I'm Hikari, and uhm.. actually, I was looking for.."

_What the hell is she doing at a flower shop? _Shinji watched Hikari talk with the shop owner from his hiding spot behind a tree.

* * *


	5. I like you?

Sorry for the long wait, if anyone is still interested in the story. xD!

This chapter is angsty in a waay. This isn't too much longer, but I can't help it. I have school. :3! I know I'm not in highschool and I don't have heaps of homework, but I'm lazy too. x-x;

Oh yeah, from last chapter, **there will not be contestshipping.** I used Haruka because april showers bring may flowers. I just needed a filler character, so she will not appear in the story again. I don't like contestshipping too much, so, sorry guys.

Don't own pokemon or any of it's characters.

* * *

After getting the right flowers, Hikari held the bouquet in front of her and walked down the street. She looked at the names of the stores she passed as she walked. When she reached her destination, she looked around the place before entering the area. 

Shinji watched Hikari go into the cemetery. _Ah.. that explains the flowers.._

He sighed in relief, and then he mentally hit himself after realizing what he did. Shinji shook his head and then continued following Hikari secretly.

Hikari thought back to the funeral day, trying to remember where her mom's grave was.

"Mou.. I can't believe I don't remember where mom's grave is.." Hikari mumbled to herself.

Hikari turned around when she heard a snicker behind her. Hikari shivered. Being in the cemetery filled with dead spirits was really freaking her out.

Shinji covered his mouth, he has forgotten Hikari was close enough to hear his voice. He couldn't help but laugh at her statement though. _'She really is stupid.'_

After minutes of checking the names of the gravestones, Hikari finally found the right one.

"E-eto.. gomene, kaa-san, for taking so long.."

Hikari placed the bouquet where the coffin lied underground, and kneeled down.

"H-hi.. kaa-san.. H-how are you doing..? E-eto, I'm f-fine. I-I'm living with Rina-san and her family now. U-uhm.. I finally met her son, Shinji.." Hikari giggled a bit, "He doesn't like me so much though.. They're really nice, and I'm very grateful.. B-but i-it would b-be more fun i-if y-you w-were here t-too.."

Tears rolled down Hikari's cheeks, and she used her hand to wipe her face, but the tears kept falling. "I-I really m-miss you.. kaa-san.."

Shinji looked away. He wasn't used to moments like this.

_'I don't like you, huh..? I wonder..'_

After a while, Hikari stood up and began to exit the cemetery, leaving the flowers at the grave. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, then jumped when she heard another voice behind her.

"What's wrong, little missy?" Hikari turned around to face a dangerous looking stranger.

"Hey, wanna come over to my place?" Hikari backed away, "N-no, I-I h-have to.."

The man grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I won't take no for an answer."

* * *

(:! 


	6. Dear Diary

Hurraay, for my longest chapterr! I spent a while on adding more words, it was originally supposed to be shorter. xD I'm sorry for the long wait everyone, if anyone is still interested in this story. I am one lazy 8th grader. xD! I reached my deadline though! I think. it was October 24, and I set it last week. xD Okay, okay, I'll stop rambliiiinnngg.

Wait, one more note! xD I figured out how the story will end, so don't think I've given up on the story. I just needa.. you know.. get the words together. In a sentence..

I don't own any characters. D:

* * *

The man pushed her against the fence and leaned in towards her face. Hikari squinted her eyes, knowing she could do nothing. Suddenly, she heard a loud grunt, and the feeling of the man's presence was gone. 

Hikari slowly opened her eyes, and saw that the man was on the ground. She immediately turned and looked to her right, and saw Shinji.

"Sh-Shinji..! Wh-what are you doing here..?"

Shinji looked back at her, "I told you it would look bad if I came home by myself."

The stranger on the ground quickly got up, unknowingly showing the new bruise that he just got on his right cheek.

"Why you.." he balled his hand into a fist and got into a fighting stance. He lunged at the boy, but Shinji was faster, and stopped his punch by grabbing his arm.

The man backed away, and tried to pull his arm back, but Shinji's grip was too strong. The man tugged harder, but his strength was no where near Shinji's. "L-Let go!"

Shinji glared directly at the man's eyes. The man flinched and stepped back, and shivered under Shinji's cold stare. "Sexual speech and action or any other method to harass an opposite sex can be fined up to six thousand dollars."

"I wasn't.."

"Mister, you are not young anymore." Shinji let go of the mans arm, and searched for Hikari's wrist and held it. "Hikari. Let's go."

He threw one last glance at the man, and the man flinched. Hikari silently followed Shinji as he dragged her along with him.

* * *

Hikari blushed madly while staring at Shinji's hand that was holding onto her wrist. Her heart was beating so hard and loudly that she felt it might pop out of her chest. 

"U-uhm.. you can.. let go now.. o-of my.."

Shinji blushed a bit, forgetting that he had been holding her wrist, and let go. "Sorry.."

"N-no! Th-thank you so much!" Hikari lowered her voice, and looked away. She played with her skirt, for what seemed like the millionth time since she began living with him. "I-I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there.. S-so.. thank you.. Sh-Shinji.."

He turned away, trying to hide any signs that showed he cared, "It's no big deal."

He continued to walk, and Hikari smiled to herself while watching his back, then ran to catch up with him.

* * *

"Hikari-chan! Shinji! Where in the world have you been? I was so worried!" Rina threw her arms around the two of them, hugging them. 

"G-gomen auntie.. I.. e-eto.."

"Some things happened, that's all." Shinji got out of his mother's embrace and headed towards the stairs.

Rina put her hands on her hips and frowned, "Can't a mother worry? Ne ne, Hikari-chan, dinner is soon, so be ready, okay?"

Hikari nodded, "O-okay!"

She hurried up the stairs, and went straight to her room. She pulled out the pink diary that was under her bed, and flipped to the next empty page and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_So many things happened today, I don't know where to start writing! Uhm.. This morning I told Nozomi__ about me living with Shinji's family. She freaked out and almost got both of us in trouble. She promised not to tell anybody, Shinji warned me this morning. I'm absolutely sure that Nozomi wouldn't tell, but I hope no one finds out._

_Then after school, I took my time packing my things. When I finished, I found out that Shinji was waiting outside. I felt so guilty, and I still do. If I knew he had been there, I would have hurried to get my things together faster._

_Today I had planned on visiting mom's grave. I got flowers and left them there, and when I came out of the cemetary, there was this scary stranger there. I was so scared, but luckily, Shinji came to my rescue. I feel almost like a princess in a fairy tale. Only without the true love, I guess. Shinji said he came because it would look bad if he went home by himself. I kind of understand that. I wonder if I picked a good day to go to the cemetery or not.. It was really scary, having to see that stranger, but I learned something new about Shinji! He's not really mean! I think he's just lonely, that's all. He needs a really good friend to help him open up. Yup! Definitely picked a good day!_

Hikari ended her sentence, put her pencil down, then closed her diary. She put it away, then yawned and stretched. She jumped when she heard a knock on her door,

"Ne, Hikari-chan, dinner is ready."

"O-oh, I'm coming, gomen."

* * *

How was it? xD I think I'm getting better at writing, sorta.. Thanks Ms. Maguire! Your strictness has paid off! For me anywaay. xD 


End file.
